Woody to the Rescue
by DekaGreenRanger
Summary: The toy gang have a train to catch but that is until they run into an old enemy. Rated K for minor violence. There is a mistake I made in my note. It's rated K , not T.


A note to my readers: Those of you who are a fan of my previous Toy Story fictions, I do apologize that I haven't posted a new story in a while. Ideas seem to only come to me when they feel like it. This story is rated T for all the semi-violent action seen here.

Copyright notice: It should be stated that the Toy Story franchise and its affiliated characters are property of Disney/Pixar. I claim no rights or associations to Disney/Pixar studios and no copyright infringement is/was intended by the writing and publishing of this short story. This piece was only written in anticipation of the new movie set to release this coming June.

---

1: FADE IN.

It was a clear sunny Saturday afternoon in the house of Andy Davis. He and his mother were away at the supermarket, and the room of the boy was rather quiet. His nicely-kept bedroom shinned like the warm sun.

The wooden floor was completely spotless, except for a large set of railroad tracks that went around Andy's red desk and throughout the wide opened space.

The train itself consisted of a large gray locomotive with a large storage car. The double vehicle rode past the beings of Woody, the cowboy doll, Hamm, the piggy bank, Jessie, the cowgirl, Rex, the big green dinosaur, Bullseye, the horse, and Buzz Lightyear, the toy astronaut.

Woody, Buzz, Hamm, Jessie, and Rex stood near the log-cabin house they would imagine to be a train station.

"Am I too big for this?" asked Rex. "Be honest."

"Know what?" said Woody, "Now that you mentioned it, why don't you be the one to handle the controls?"

As Woody instructed, Rex got behind the controls of the train. They waited a couple of minutes for the train's second go around. When it approached their area again, Rex, using the remote control, slowed down the train until it came to a halt.

Standing in a line, in the order of Woody, Buzz, Bullseye, Hamm, and Jessie, they entered into the storage car of the train, barely able to fit, but just enough room for Jessie.

Before Jessie had the time to get on, a dark sinister being locked his arms around Jessie's mouth and snatched her away. Much to her dismay, Rex and the others failed to notice or even see Jessie.

"All aboard!" Rex heard Woody's faded voice holler out.

With that, Rex proceeded the train foreword. The being was a toy, with blue sleeves, that toy-napped Jessie, his tiny hand still tightly around her mouth, disabling her to shout for help. She verbally protested but the cowgirl was out of luck. He was just too tight around her.

He took Jessie under the Andy's bed, covered in his favorite navy blue Buzz Lightyear comforter.

The toy, using a rope, wrestled with Jessie and tied her around the toy railroad tracks, being sure to tie around her mouth. Jessie's eyes snapped wider as though about to burst from her face when seeing the figure of the unwelcome guest.

"I wonder who, if anyone, would be here to foil this plan." said the dark male voice.

On board the train, Buzz scanned the area with his eyes. Though crammed in, that failed to stop him from noticing there was a passenger missing from the gang.

"Wait, isn't someone missing?" wondered Buzz. "Where's Jessie?"

"Good question." said Woody. "She did say she was getting on the train."

Just when they entered under the bed, Woody peeked out and saw Jessie all tied up in distress and whatnot.

"JESSIE!" Woody gasped. "Rex! Stop the train!" Woody's faded and barely hearable voice pleaded.

"I can't hear you!" shouted Rex.

"STOOOP… THE TRAAAAINNN!" Woody repeated, desperately loud and clear.

Rex turned the speed knob on the remote control, slowing down the train. He peeked out again, and saw the body of the old Prospector.

"PROSPECTOR!" Woody said to his surprise. "How the heck did you get in here?"

"As it turns out, that Amy girl and Andy happen to live not too far from each other!" said the angry Prospector, shaking his axe at Woody.

"I'll handle this!" said the determined Buzz.

"No Buzz!" Woody stopped him. "I know you have feelings about Jessie but I know the Prospector better. I dealt with him in the past. So please, leave this to me."

Then Woody exited the train to confront the Prospector.

"You!" Woody angrily pointed at the last member of the Roundup gang. "Seriously need stop being such a controlling monster that you are, just because we didn't go to Japan like you wanted us to! We have an owner and you have yours, now go back to where you came from!"

"You never learn, do you Woody?" said the Prospector as he placed his axe down on the floor, holding the handle.

"Prospector, please don't hurt me!" Jessie minced.

"I won't hurt you, Jessie." said the Prospector glumly, before deviously threatening, "But the train will!"

"But the train isn't coming!" Woody called him out.

"FINE!" said the enemy before sternly saying, "Then I WILL!"

Just when the Prospector raised his axe, ready to dismantle Jessie, he was taken by surprise by a kick to the back, sending him over the tracks, dropping his axe on the way.

"Buzz?" Woody addressed the kicker.

"Revenge for that time in the conveyor belt," said Buzz.

"Oh really?" said Woody as he went for the Prospector's weapon. "Speaking of revenge…"

Woody picked up the axe and approached their old enemy who turned himself around and dread Woody's upcoming attack as the cowboy slashed open his belly.

"AHHAHH!" whined the Prospector as he looked at the vertical cut on his fabric, an array of white cotton puffing from the cut. "And THAT'S my revenge to you for slashing my arm AND what you did to Jessie!"

Woody then turned to Buzz and smiled.

"Hey, Buzz? You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Then, Woody and Buzz were over Andy's red desk, dropping the body of the Prospector out the window, making him fall down on the Davis' lawn.

"AND DON'T EVER COME BACK YOU BIG BALL OF COTTON!" shouted Buzz.

"YAH!" shouted Woody out the window, "WHAT HE SAID AND IF YOU DO, YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO BE REPAIRED!"

Then Buzz and Woody got their heads in the window. THE END. FADE OUT.

---

All comments and reviews are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
